Don't feel bad for a felon
by MsKrystalRae
Summary: Austin is a twenty-five year old ex-con, who just wants a normal life again with his daughter. Ally is a twenty-three year old cop, who wants to live up to her father's expectations. What happens when a raid of Austin's house, causes his little girl to parish. Ally being the caring girl she is steps in and gives him her shoulder to cry on. Maybe multi-chapter. Mostly One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**(The entire setting in the first half is the exact same as J. Cole's music video for crooked smile.)**

**Austin's POV:**

"Trent I told you that I'm not dealing with that anymore. Sarah's coming back from my parents tonight." I tell my close friend, Trent. I was in the drug dealing business for awhile, but left when I got caught. "Please Austin! I have the cops coming after me, so I can't do anything. But Fernando would kill me if I throw out his stuff!" He exclaims. "Dude it's July 4th, not only that it's my little girl's birthday today. I asked my parents to watch her so I can set up dinner. Not so I can babysit some drugs." I explain annoyed. I hear the doorbell. "That's her cake, I'll be back."

**No one's POV:**

Trent sighed. He really needed to get this stuff out of his backpack. He turned around to see Austin's shoe collection. "I'm sorry Austin." He whispered to himself. He unzipped his backpack and began to fill the shoes on the top shelf, that he knew Austin never wore, with plastic bags. He heard footsteps coming down the hall. He quickly closed his backpack. "Hey man I gotta go." Trent said as Austin came into the room. When Trent go outside he automatically stopped walking, he saw a black car with tinted windows right across the street. He kept walking praying it wasn't who he thought it was.

**Austin's POV: (4 hours later)**

*BEEP BEEP* I run outside and see my daughter running to me. **(A/N: The cover photo is her.) **I scoop her up and spin her around. "Happy 6th birthday baby girl." I say in her hair. She giggled. "Thanks daddy." "Thanks guys." I smile at my parents. "No problem honey." My mom smiles at me. "Let's go eat some burgers." I say as I taker her hand and take her to the backyard.

**Ally's POV: (1 hour later)**

"This man has been arrested before. He's dealing with a powerful distributor. We need to surprise attack him. That's why we're doing this so late." I nod my head at my chief, Elliot, as I tighten my bullet proof my vest. Yes I'm a cop. I know hard to believe. A small and petite 23 year old girl, is about to raid the house of a drug dealer. "Dawson, you're starter." I just nod again, tightening my ponytail. I'm super nervous. I look down at my outfit. Blue long sleeve, black skinnies, and combat boots. I feel bad for this guy. There has to be some reason he's in this business. Whatever. My dad told me to never feel bad for a felon. Even if he might be innocent, because everyone's guilty until proven innocent.

**Austin's POV: **

"Happy birthday to you!" We finish singing. She blows out her candles, and I kiss the top of her head. "Now how about some fireworks?" I asks, and she squeals. I just chuckle.

**Ally's POV: (1 hour late**

"Okay everyone...Go!" Shouted Elliot. We all jump out of the van and run to the front door. I stop when I reach it. I hold my fingers up and count down from three. Three. Two. One. I kick the front door open. "POLICE!" I shout. We all spread out, except my partner Ethan. He's right behind me. We go down a hall and into what looks like the living room. We see a man with shaggy blonde hair and his head in his hands. He's wearing a sweater that has an American flag on it, skinny jeans, and Jordans. "Put you hands up!" I yell. He slowly raises his hands, and he looks up at me with sadness in his eyes. I lower my gun just a little, and my face softens. I quickly raise my gun again, and my face goes back to serious. I take fast steps toward him. I grab his hand, and put my gun back in it's holster, and grab my handcuffs. I put the handcuffs on him, and take him to hallway and press him against the wall. I hold him, while Ethan pats him down. "I got some." Elliot says, as he comes around the corner holding a plastic bag. The next event happens as if it was all in slow motion. The door down the hall opens, and Elliot drops the bag, and pulls out his gun. I hear a faint, "Daddy", but before I could tell Elliot the door opens faster and Elliot pulls the trigger. "No!" I scream. I start tearing up as I see a little girl with a whole threw her fall backwards. I drop the guy and run towards the girl. Elliot drops his gun,and falls to his knees. I just run past him. I grab the little girl. "Sarah? SARAH! Daddy's sorry! Sarah!" I snap my head to see the girl, Sarah's dad, struggling to get away from Ethan. You can easily tell he's crying. Ethan finally yanks the bawling boy out the house, but I can still hear him sobbing out, "I'm so sorry!" I look at the girl, and see she's mouthing something. I bend down closer. "No, I'm sorry daddy." She keeps repeating. She stops talking. I hold her closer. "Mommy? Is that you.." She trails off, and her breathing stops. I start crying. I look up and see the house empty. I put my hands under the dead girl's knees, and carry her bridal style out of the house. I put on a hard face, but I can't stop the tears. As I walk out everyone's silent. They're all staring at me. I look in the squad car and see the boy still sobbing. I walk to the ambulance, who already had a body bag open. "Here I got it." My best friend Trish, who's and EnOp, offered me. I silently shake my head no. I place the frail girl in the bag, and place a kiss to her forehead. I step back and let them zip the bag up. They put the stretcher in the back and take off. I walk over to the curb, where Elliot was sitting. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Do you want to talk?" I ask sympathetically. He just stares ahead, and shakes his head no. I sigh. I look back at the squad again, but this time he's staring at me with this pained look, that almost killed me. I walk to the squad car, and open the other door. I sit next to him and close the door. "Hi." I say nervously. "Hi." He says staring at the head of the front seat. "What's your name?" "Austin Moon." He said simply. "Well I'm Ally Dawson, and I can't say I'm sorry enough." I say tearing up. "Okay." "So her name was Sarah?" I asks. "Sarah Michelle Moon." He says, his voice cracking. "She turned 6 years old today." My breathing stopped. This little girl was celebrating her birthday, and was shot. The tears started falling. I let out a whimper, hoping he wouldn't hear me, but he did. He turned to me. "Why are you crying?" He asked me confused. "Because-" I wipe my tears. "- I have never seen someone die. And I held this little girl in my arms when she last took her breathe. I could just see the pain that she was in." I wipe my tears again. "I also heard her last words." I say quietly. "What did she say?" I take a deep breathe. "She said, 'Mommy is that you?' " He starts sobbing. I wrap my hands around his shoulders and hug him. Even tho I can slightly hear my dad's voice saying to never feel bad for a felon, I don't care. I feel bad for him. I feel for him. I'm feel bad for myself. For everybody. All I can think of, as I'm holding this sobbing man as he mourns his daughter is, I'm sorry daddy.


	2. Chapter 2 More relationships

**Ally's POV:**

I walk into my apartment, and sigh as I put my keys on the table. Tonight was horrible. I can't believe that happened. I can't stop seeing the image of that poor girl taking her last breathe. I walk to my kitchen, but stop when I see Elliot staring at the picture of his niece that he keeps in his wallet. "Hey babe. What are you looking at?" I ask leaning on the back of the couch. I know what you're thinking. Am I seriously dating my boss. Well to answer you question, yes I am. And have been for three years. "Just looking at the picture of Elizabeth. Did you know she is the exact age of Sarah Michelle Moon?" He starts sniffling. I walk around the couch and sit on his lap, and wrap my arms around his neck. "Honey, I know it just happened, but you just can't beat your self up for it. You didn't it was the little girl. We didn't even know there was anyone else there. You were just doing your job. And I spoke to Austin moon, her father, he's not mad." He looks at me surprised. "He's not?" He wipes his tears. "No. He understands it was protocol. Right now he's just mourning his daughter." I try to cheer him up, and thank it worked. He smiled at me, and pecked me on the lips. "And THIS is why I love you so much." He said poking my stomach, and I giggle. "I love you too." We kiss again, and things get heated quickly. He stands up of the couch, and I wrap my legs around his waist and we go to the bedroom.

**Austin's POV: **

Here I am sitting in a jail cell. Staring at a gray brick wall. Waiting for someone to post bail. And the more, the more I want to cry. But I can't unless I want to get for being a little jail. After what feels like eternity, a officer says someone payed my bail. I grab my items and see Dez, shaking his head at me. "What happened?" He asks me when we walk out of the living hell. "Austin answer me!" He shouts. I break down in tears and fall to my knees. "Austin-" "She's dead." "Who's-" "Sarah! The cop shot her!" I sob out. "What?" Dez's voice cracks. He is her godfather after all. More like an uncle, than anything. He pulls me to my knees. He pulled me into a hug and we both cried. This is why he's my best friend.


	3. Chapter 3 Elliot loves pancakes

**Ally's POV:**

I wake up snuggled to Elliot's chest. I look up at him. Gosh he's gorgeous. I slowly slip myself out of his arms. I go into the closet, and grab his blue button up. I grab my bra and underwear, and put everything on.

I walk into the kitchen, and take out everything to make pancakes. Elliot loves pancakes. I tie my hair up in a messy bun, and get to work. I'm half done with the batch when I feel warm arms snake around my waist. I grin like an idiot. He kisses my secret spot, and I get shivers. "Well good morning to you too." I say playfully. I turn around in his arms, so I was facing him. "Mmm. Good morning." He say sleepily. God his voice was so sexy. He was in sweatpants, and no shirt. He looked so hot. He pecks me on the lips, then sits down at the table.

I make him a cup of coffee. I turn around to see him watching me. I flashed him a smile, and he grinned back. I hand him the cup, but he just places it on the table, and sits me on his lap. This is one of the reasons I love being petite. He moves some hair that was hanging from my bun behind my ear. "You're gorgeous you know that." My cheeks turn crimson. "You're hot." I say loud and obnoxiously. We both laugh, but he interrupts me by kissing me.

"What was that for?" I asked confused. "For making me pancakes." He says like a child. I laugh again, and look back at him. He staring at me again. My laughter slowly dies down. We stare into each other's eyes. Next thing I knew we we're making out. He tangles his hands in my hair, and mine start scratching his back.

He picks me up bridal style. I use my toe, and turn off the stove. We continue kissing all the way to the bedroom. He kicks the door shut with his foot, and throws me onto the bed.

I sit up on my knees, and he does the same. We stare into each other's eyes as he unbuttons my shirt. Once he finally gets them all done he tosses my shirt to the floor. We start kissing again. He lays me down on my back. He takes his sweatpants off, and is only in his blue boxer-briefs. He starts kissing right under my belly button, and starts making his way up. I'm moaning the whole time. When he finally reaches my lips, I flip us over so I'm on top.

Let's just say we spent the rest day in bed.


	4. Chapter 4 She's the girl

**Austin's POV:**

I wake up with a pounding headache. God I did drink to much last night. I have this empty feeling inside of me. I shake my head. I look around to see I'm at Dez's condo. Look at his coffee table and see a picture of Sarah and Dez on Easter last year. He really did love her like he was her uncle.

My eyes start to water again. She really is gone. The tears start streaming down my face. "Hey man you're finally up." Dez says leaninn against the door frame. "Yeah sadly." I say wiping my eyes.

"Have you called your parents yet?" Dez asks. "Shit! No. What am I gonna tell them man. Hey I had some left over drugs in my house and the cops came in and shot your grandchild?" I yell.

"Look your mom and dad need to know. Okay?" Dez says annoyed. I nod. What time is it? I reach for my phone from the end-table. It's 4:15 in the afternoon. Shit! I dial my mom's number. She doesn't pick up. "Hi this is Mimi Moon. Please leave a message after the beep." BEEP. "Hey Mom I need you and Dad to come over to Dez's in a hour. I have something important to tell you guys." BEEP.

"Alright man I'm gonna hop in the shower. I'll be out in a little bit." I tell Dez. He just nods.

I'm getting undressed for my shower when a picture of a girl floods my mind. She has ombre hair, and giant doe eyes. She's holding a limp body in her arms. Who is she? As I step into the shower and the water hits my skin I know exactly who she is. She's the cop that stayed with me in the squad car. She's the girl who's arms I craved to be wrapped in. She's the girl that I want to stare into her eyes. She's the girl I want to pour my heart. She's the girl I'm gonna know.


End file.
